The beautiful unknown
by Nessierox
Summary: Prince Edward went to a ball where he met and fell in love with Isabella.When they meet agin at his ball, he finds out she is a princess. THey fall in luve,but what happens wen Prince James steps in? He wants to seperate the two love birds.


A/N: Hey new story. Idk if its gud. Remember i hav lots of inspiration, so i just begin writing what i feel.

Nessie

Ch1 Getting ready.

EPOV

I was getting ready for the birthday ball of Princess Isabella. I had never met her, but she invited everyone to her seventeenth birthday. I am Prince Edward. I am eighteen years old. I have to find someone to marry soon before my father picks one for me.

"Edward, let's go!" Alice yelled. She was my only little pixie of a sister, who I loved with all my heart. She ran in my room wearing a baby pink dress. It had very thin straps, beautiful bead sequencing on the top, and a piece wrapped around her with seven buttons. It split near the bottom with more sequences. Her spiky black hair had a little silver tiara on the top of her head. She looked beautiful!

"Ok Alice. Give me a minute. Is Emmett ready?" I asked. Emmett was my older, stronger, scary looking brother.

"Yes. Actually he's been waiting for us in the carriage with mother and father."

"Then let's get going." I said grinning, and walked out the door to the carriage.

BPOV

"Rose, why am I having this birthday ball, when I hate parties?" I only called Rosalie; Rose when we were alone, if not we had to be Isabella and Rosalie. She was doing my hair, curls everywhere. And she finally added my silver tiara, which was bigger than hers!

"Because Bella, this will be wonderful. Now let's go put your dress on." She said. She herself wore a beautiful scarlet red gown. It was fitted nicely at the top, with three bows crossing the bonnet. It had a sequin or two but not that much since my sister hated too much sequence. When it came to the waist it puffed out elegantly, perfecting her figure. Her golden hair was pulled up into a crown, with a silver tiara to that. Her violet colored eyes beamed with the excitement.

I sighed as she placed my dress on. I thought it was so ridiculous to have such a pretty, fancy dress for a birthday. My dress was a strapless, teal blue color that fit tightly against my upper half of my body. It puffed out elegantly by the waist. It had draped two overskirts edged with embroidery that also trims the hemline. And finally right under my bust, came a beautiful ribbon.

"You are officially perfect Bella." She smiled. I sighed.

"Let's go downstairs, so we could meet new people." I said, and she nodded her head.

As we were walking down the hallway we saw our brother with his follower. We had to be formal for now. He walked over to me and said, "Isabella you look beautiful. And of course Rosalie so do you.

"Please leave so I may talk to my sisters." He said to his follower. He nodded and left. As soon as he was out of sight Jazz gave me a kiss on the cheek and hugged me. "Bella, you look beautiful. Now let's go, people are already here." He extended one arm to me and one to Rose. We looped our arms with his as he led us downstairs. He was right lots of people were already here!

EPOV

"Name please?" Asked a guard outside the palace that was as big as ours. My father stepped forward.

"Cullens."  
He checked the invitation and said, "Right this way."

When we walked in the first thing I saw was the chandelier in the middle of the room. It was as tall as me, Alice, and Emmett put together!

It had been hours since we were here. I had danced with some girls and talked too, but I was so bored. When I was about to die of boredom, I turned to see a beautiful girl sitting down. She was gorgeous! Her chocolate hair was in beautiful curls.

I walked over to her. "Would you like to dance?" I asked. She looked up at me hesitantly and smiled.

"I would love to, but I can't dance that well." She admitted blushing.

I chuckled at this. "Don't worry it's all in the leading." I said.

"Ok." She said, taking my hand. I gasped. When she got up, I got a full view of this angel. Her dress was fitted to her and it looked gorgeous on her. I pulled her with me to the dance floor.

I twirled her around and around while she giggled. I pulled her back to my chest and asked, "Not so bad huh?"

"No, not at all." She smiled. The clock tolled and I knew I had to go back home. I sighed.

"What's wrong?" She asked, placing her warm hand on my cheek.

"I must go, but I hope to see you again." I picked up her hands and kissed her knuckles gently.

"I hope so too."

"What's your name?" I asked, after all this time and I didn't get her name.

"Isabella." She responded. "Yours?"  
"My name is Edward. I hope to see you again Isabella." She giggled.

"What?"  
"You already said that."

"Oh. Well I must go. Goodbye Isabella." I released her hand.

"Goodbye Edward."

I walked away and over to my carriage.

BPOV

I watched as the most beautiful boy walked away from me. Edward was his name. I must remember that. I was shocked at myself tonight. Wow I can't believe I danced? And with Edward? He was so handsome. His bronze colored hair, pale skin, and green emerald eyes were dazzling.

I walked over to my room, until I heard Rosalie. "Happy birthday Bella, you did great tonight."

I hugged her. "Thank you. I think I'm going to bed Rose." She nodded and ran off.

I changed into my light blue pajama dress and laid on my bed to only think of Edward. The next thing I knew my eyes fluttered closed and I fell asleep.

EPOV

That girl Isabella was beautiful. She left me stunned. I never got to see the princess, but I sure hope she was as beautiful as Isabella is.

I must invite her to my party!


End file.
